Forbidden Love
by animelovergurlo
Summary: They were on the run. He knew who they were running away from. She was clueless. When she finds out the truth what will her reaction be and what other secrets is he hiding from her? Will she still be able to trust him or will she run away? UPDATE! SasSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: **They were on the run. He knew who they were running away from. She was clueless. When she finds out the truth what will her reaction be and what other secrets is he hiding from her? Hee hee, I suck at summaries but I hope you all like it. SasuSaku. Please R&R.

Hallo, Animelovergurlo, desu. It's my second time writing a fanfic involving Naruto. I hope you all enjoy!

**Bold-faced- **means Sasuke's and Sakura's inner self like their conscience.

_Italics- _Talking in head and flashbacks.

**Chapter 1**

Sakura sighed depressingly as she walked slowly home from school. She's tired and her life is practically a jumbled mess. All she ever wanted was to spend her junior year (of high school) with all sorts of fun hanging out with friends and possibly having a boyfriend but she got something way different from what she had expected.

"**Come on Sakura! Hurry up and get home!" **her inner self roared, making her head hurt even more.

"_Ugh, shut up. I'm really tired right now and don't need __**you**__ bothering me. Okay?" _Sakura answered although she thought she was insane to be talking to herself.

She soon came face-to-face with the entrance to the apartment door where she lived and nearly bonked her head from dazing off so much not to mention arguing with herself. Finally she reluctantly opened the door although slowly and called out, "I'm home."

Closing the door she went into the living room in which the large windows were covered by the curtains hiding the afternoon sunlight from entering in. "You're late." A calm but angry voice came from behind her.

Swiftly turning around she found herself looking up at Sasuke's face. He was truly handsome with dark black with some tint of blue hair spiked off at the ends, beautiful onyx eyes that were hard to read and a truly beautiful face and not to mention a luscious body. At the height of 6 feet he was perfect for a model.

Sakura was used to this face and resisted the urge to drool. To Sakura she always thought she was a bad image when she was around this Greek God. What she doesn't know is how beautiful she really is with a natural colored pink hair (not dyed, hey she was born with it), beautiful sea-green colored eyes and a beautiful clashed with cute face. She had the look of and innocent and pure little girl while at the same time a fierceness that would occasionally sparkle while her eyes held the matured-look of a woman's. Her body was also well developed and was curved beauticiously and at the height of 5' 2", comparatively short to Sasuke's.

"**I told you to hurry, Baka!" **her inner self scolded Sakura like she was a 5 year old.

Sakura though, was not listening. She felt a shiver of fear shiver up her spine like a snake. Sasuke was glaring hard at her like a lion that was pissed off for his food had scurried away and was just too fast. Smiling weakly she willed herself to speak. "S-sorry, I had to help someone out with something." The answer was weak and she could tell that Sasuke knew that she was lying. It was as if he could see through her and knew everything about her. She was trapped under this terrifying glare and finally managed to look away.

"So how was your day?" she asked trying to change the subject as she smiled weakly peeking a look at Sasuke. She regretted looking though for she was received with another glare and decided to shut up and just wait until he talked.

"Pack your stuff. We're leaving tonight." He ordered and swiftly disappeared before Sakura could even react or retaliate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was almost done packing, although it took her only 5 minutes. She didn't have much to carry, just a couple of clothes and some of her possessions. Looking around the room that she had been sleeping in for only 2 weeks she realized there was basically nothing in here, just a plain bed, a desk, and a closet. She soon walked towards the desk and opened a small drawer to reveal a golden locket.

She stared at the locket softly. It was one of her most prized procession and she treasured it. She soon opened the locket to reveal a picture of her and Sasuke at the age of 8. Looking at the picture reminded her of the old days and the day in which he appeared in her life.

_Flashback_

_On a dark and moonless night there was a knock on the front door belonging to an orphanage and a lady at about the age of 39 went hurriedly to open it. To her surprise she found herself looking down at a boy at the age of 6. His eyes were expressionless and the lady could tell that he was alone. Gently she asked the boy," Where are your parents?"_

_At first the boy did not answer but after a few minutes of silence he replied," Sasuke." The lady looked at him concerned, his voice was barely audible and he had this vibe telling her to back off but knew that he must have been abandoned. _

_Finally, she decided to take him in and concluded that the next morning she would introduce the boy to the other kids in the morning for it was already late and they were sleeping._

_The next morning_

"_Okay everyone, there's a new boy here today!" the lady who was called Ms. Kawaji told the kids excitedly._

_All the kids chattered excitedly to each other, the boy was very cute and was very popular with the girls. Hmm, Ms. Kawaji soon noticed that someone was missing and asked the kids," Where is Sakura?"_

"_Eh? That forehead girl? How are we supposed to know?" one of the younger girl answered rudely._

_Ms. Kawaji sighed slowly; Sakura had isolated herself from everyone and barely talked. She was a shy girl and was teased a lot about her forehead and pink hair but she had to admit that Sakura was an intelligent for her age. Just then Sakura showed up, her face looking at the ground and bangs that covered her forehead. _

_Sasuke who had been quiet the whole time stared at her surprised by her pink hair and thinking to himself how someone could have pink hair but his thoughts were soon clouded by a little girl who soon squealed and ran up to him trying to hug him and soon fell for he had dodged the girls hug on instinct. He didn't care anyways for he always hated girls who did that. _

_XXXXXXXX_

_Soon as the days had passed, Sasuke escaped from the group of kids (although it was quite hard) and found himself in a garden filled with beautiful flowers and a lingering scent from each scent as he walked by. He soon came to an abrupt stop when he neared a cherry blossom tree and saw a little girl hunched up together shivering. Curiosity taking over he went over to see that the little girl was the girl with pink hair and a large forehead (as one of the little girls had stated). _

_XXXXXXXX_

_Sakura had finally found some peace escaping to the garden of flowers. The noise was awfully loud from the squealing little girls who were drooling over this little boy. Hunching down in front of the cherry blossom tree she put her face on her arms and started crying. Horrible images started to slowly crawl into her memories making her hate herself evermore. Just as the images were worsening she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and quickly wiping her tears she turned around to find herself looking at the boy that everyone had been squealing about. _

_Her eyes widened and she knew exactly why they had been doing that. Sniffing she managed to squeak out," W- what do you want?" _

_The boy though, did not answer and simply turned around getting ready to leave. An image of a figure of someone leaving made her reflexively grab the boy's shirt. "Wait, please don't leave me." Shocked by how she had acted she pulled her hand away and went back to putting her face on her arm which was supported by her knees. _

_Sasuke was surprised by this and for some unknown reason he turned towards her and quietly walked towards Sakura and went to sit at a comfortable distance from the little girl. _

_From a far, Ms. Kawaji smiled as she saw the two together. She knew that from this little incident everything would be just fine and she was right for Sasuke and Sakura were soon friends (at least that's what Sakura thought, but who knows Sasuke probably thought she was his friend too). They were together for most of the time and Sakura even started smiling once again and opening up to him while he as well opened up cautiously. Sakura the sweet innocent little girl and Sasuke the mysterious and arrogant boy. _

_Flashback End_

Sakura smiled as she remembered the olden days she wouldn't admit it but she had a crush on him. She couldn't help it, he was extremely gorgeous and she was attracted to him. Her daydreaming was soon interrupted from a knock on the door and his voice was soon heard behind the closed door. "Let's go."

"Coming." She answered grabbing her bag and taking a glance at the room for the last time and closed the door shut.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke tsked as he sense a presence nearing him and Sakura. They were walking in the middle of the night in a quiet neighborhood in which the lights of the houses were all off. He could tell that whoever was following them both knew who he was and obviously attempting to spy on him.

"Anou, Sasuke- kun?" Sakura asked nervously peering around. It was extremely dark and there were barely any streetlamps. Unlike Sasuke who could see perfectly in the dark, Sakura was having a hard time trying to follow him.

Frustrated from the fact that whoever was following him was annoying him he seriously wanted to take it out on Sakura, but once he heard her scared voice he at least calmed down a little and smirking he grabbed her hand causing her to yelp which made his smirk grew bigger. He loved it when he surprised her and at how nervous and at times pouty/ angry she would be. It absolutely amused him not just from that but from the fact that she had never ever since the first time they met, fawned or squealed in front of him. Before he realized it he soon found her as someone he could possibly be attracted to and unknowingly he wanted her. He wanted her to be his and only his; no one else's and if someone came in his way of her being his he was sure that he would kill that someone.

Nearby, a streetlamp flickered repeatedly flickering faster and faster and in a matter of seconds went out causing Sakura to jump as she felt a cold breeze whoosh past her as if it was a real thing. Sasuke was more on guard now for he knew that the streetlamp would not have gone off on its own; someone had to have caused it to turn off.

He suddenly heard many footsteps running quietly but at a swift pace. Stopping he caused the freaked out Sakura who was sensing that trouble was brewing, to bump into him. _"Ite." _She thought quietly for she knew that something was wrong from how tense Sasuke was acting and inside she was blushing for she liked it that Sasuke was holding her hand.

Sasuke looked around slowly and glared at the people who had shown up and had surrounded them. He knew exactly why they were here and she, well she was clueless.

**And that's the end of the first chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it so far! smiles **

**Please Review and give me comments on how I am doing so far. Really, I need to know your opinions on how good it is and I'm hoping that I will be able to write more. Give me some feed back. That is all for now! **


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Okay for not updating this story in soooo long. This story is rated T but I might change it to M, but I'll see if I will change it. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Sakura felt a sudden chill run down her spine. She didn't know why but the air seemed colder and her instinct of running away came unto her with full impact. But she didn't listen to it, because she knew that Sasuke would protect her from whatever danger was approaching her.

He knew that they were surrounded and he was very pissed. After he had escaped for so long, they had once again found him, but he knew that these were the people he didn't want Sakura to know about.

"What do you want?" he growled out, his voice warning and threatening.

"Is that anyway to talk to me, Sasuke?" asked a voice that was mocking and serious at the same time, the voice of a man's.

Sasuke glared even more at the man, for he knew that he would be able to see it. Having night vision did help. He glanced at Sakura quickly, checking to make sure that she was safe, before glaring at the man again.

"I see, so you've found a new toy, huh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura felt clearly frightened and whoever the man was, he knew Sasuke. She gripped Sasuke's hand even tighter afraid that if she didn't hold on tightly he might disappear, the fear of losing someone was coming back to her again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked once again, his voice even colder then before. As he said that, he heard chuckles from around him.

"My, my, is that anyway to treat your brother?" Sakura silently gasped at that. She knew that Sasuke had a brother but he had told her that his brother had died. "Why I'm here? I've been told by the head people to bring you back."

"I'm not coming back."

"Oh, but it's not my decision to make, little brother."

Sasuke looked around at the men who had surrounded him. Of course they were part of his brother's gang. They were all familiar people, no, creatures, to Sasuke. He had known them when he was younger and had implanted their faces into his genius head.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu, he could recognize them all right off the bat. Even after all these years, they still had the familiar faces from so long ago. "Now then, little brother, come back to us quietly and you won't get hurt."

Sasuke gave a deathly glare at his older brother, Itachi. He hated his older brother very much. He just about to retaliate but knew that it was a better idea to keep his mouth shut in order to make sure that Sakura was safe. He needed to protect her no matter what. She was vulnerable right now and he knew that she hated that but even if she wasn't vulnerable she had no chances against these guys (and one girl).

"What is it then, little brother?"

"Fine," Sasuke answered reluctantly, "but no one can touch Sakura, she stays with me."

Itachi smirked. "That's fine." He then walked away expecting Sasuke to follow him, but of course he didn't.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, I'll tell you everything later, but I want you to keep quiet, okay?" He said gently, knowing that if he was talking to her in a cold way she would most likely freak and wonder what the hell is going on.

Sakura hesitated for a while thinking about what was going on right now. She knew nothing. She nodded her head and smiled at Sasuke although she didn't know if he could see her. "Okay, I trust you Sasuke."

She then followed him into the world of the unknown as a bright light flashed before her eyes, blinding her. Where ever she was going, she didn't know, but all she knew was that she did not want to separate from Sasuke. He was her life just like she was his life. They couldn't be parted. So, she followed him. She will follow him anywhere, no matter how dangerous.

-

-

-

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted the next one to be more about Sasuke's world. The next one will be longer!**

**Please do review for I love reviews!**


End file.
